Harana [Serenade]
by Poo7667676
Summary: Picks up after Hopelessly Addicted, and is possibly even fluffier. This fic is sooooo fluffy. Songfic, R/Hr. What does Ron decide to do after things get weird for the two of them? Please r/r! :D


**Harana [Serenade]**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Parokya ni Edgar owns Harana. 

Note: _Harana_ is serenade in Tagalog. It's a cute, cheesy little Filipino song that when I heard after a long while, made think of Ron/Hermione. It's cuter in my native language, but I like it in English, too. :D You can look for it on the net if you want (Harana by Parokya Ni Edgar), it's cool. 

This picks up after Hopelessly Addicted. Enjoy! 

Hermione, with a very bored sigh, reached under her bed and pulled out the large bag that lay hidden there. 

_Honestly,_ she thought despondently, shaking her head and pulling out the bag that contained all her Hogwarts stuff, _you'd have thought I'd be spending at least part of my summer with Ron, after what happened between us during his birthday. _

_Oh, but _no_!_ she went on, silently fuming. _Things had to get…_strained_ between the two of us. I had to overanalyze the whole damned situation and even get into a fight with him about it. _That_ is why you're here at home, three weeks into vacation, with no plans whatsoever of meeting even with Harry or with Ron. _

She sighed again, a frown forming on her lips as she did so. The year, which had started out quite well with a kiss she shared with Ron, had ended quite horribly, with a fight she had with Ron.

_What went wrong, anyway? I mean, everything leading up to our kiss was so perfect._

And everything was. They had been getting along better, they had been closer than they had ever been beforehand. The kiss they had in itself was…indescribable. Hermione couldn't help but sigh as she began to remember it, the feel of being so close to him. 

But then after that, everything changed. They got uncomfortable around each other. Nervous, even. Like they didn't know how to act exactly. 

Hermione groaned in irritation and leaned back on her bed, staring at the ceiling in hopes that it would impart some sort of advice, secret, anything that would help her figure out the situation she had been stuck in for the past months. She couldn't count how many times over the past weeks she had been in that same position, thinking about the exact same thing. 

What she heard, though, was not sensible guidance from her ceiling but the sound of muffled crashes from outside her room. 

Hermione glanced at her watch. It was almost midnight. 

_Who on earth would be causing such a commotion at this hour?_ She thought, getting up and pulling her robe tighter around her form. 

She slid the glass doors open, walked out into her balcony, and leaned over the edge. 

"_Ron_?" 

Ron Weasley stood on her garden, a large, nervous grin on his lips. He gave her a wave. 

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, her surprised gaze sweeping over Fred, George, and Harry, who all stood behind Ron in muggle-tuxedoes. She gave them all brief smiles, which they returned. 

"I can't stand being like this with you, Mione!" Ron replied, too loudly for Hermione's comfort. "And I've finally decided to do something about it!" 

Hermione arched one incredulous eyebrow. She saw Harry give her a roguish wink before he walked back with Fred and George into the shadows cast by the trees that shot up from around her garden.

"Ron," a curious, bemused smile played on the corners of her lips, her gaze falling back upon him, "what are you up to, exactly?"

"You'll see," he answered, pulling his wand out of his very old, frayed muggle outfit.

Fred was the first she saw some back into the light that was provided by the light bulb the Grangers had placed outside as something of a ward against robbers. George and Harry all followed 

It took Hermione's mind several seconds for it to actually absorb what they were all carrying. 

"Why—Ron—why are they carrying guitars?" 

Ron's smile deepened. "They're dong me a favor." 

Hermione, with wide eyes, noticed that George's, Fred's, and Harry's fingers all carried some strange sort of bluish glow. She immediately recognized it—it was a spell they called _Aoede_, and it enabled the target of the spell to play an instrument of his or her choice quite well for a short span of time. 

Ron pointed to his own throat, and muttered, "_Polymnia_," Hermione immediately recognized it as the spell that was a more minor version of _Sonorus_. 

"Are you…Ron…" Hermione had by now pieced everything together. "Are you…going to _sing_ to me?" 

Ron gave her a smile as Harry picked up the guitar and began to strum some chords on the guitar he carried. His fingers, deft and light, glided up and down the strings. Fred and George followed suit. 

"Oh…my…_God_," her jaw fell open; her eyebrows were in danger of vanishing into her hairline. 

Ron turned to Fred, George, and Harry and gave them a thumbs-up. 

"Ron," she cried in protest, though a large smile now graced her features. "You're going to wake my parents up!" 

"They already know about this," he replied, his voice echoing softly throughout the garden. With another wink, he threw his head back and began to sing. 

"_I know serenades are unheard of, _

_I'm quite sure you're wondering _

_What the hell I'm doing_," 

Hermione had to hold back a giggle as she heard Ron begin to sing. His voice trembled in apparent nervousness, but she couldn't blame him. She braced her elbows on the railing of her balcony and watched him continue. 

"_Stumbling and tripping all over myself while I try to sing, _

_And getting the whole damn song wrong because I'm so scared._" 

Ron stretched out is arm, and pointed his wand in Hermione's direction. 

"_I've even got some roses,_" 

Hermione looked to her left, and she saw the air there shimmer briefly, before she saw three crimson roses, tied together in an artful bow. She picked it up, breathing the sweet scent in for a moment before she returned her attention to Ron. 

"_…wearing some faded jeans, _

_I've even dragged my friends along, _

_They're all gathered together, dressed up, in tuxes,_" 

Harry, who had been playing the song flawlessly so far, began to laugh quietly at his point, only to be silenced by a pleading look from Ron, whose voice, Hermione noticed, wasn't shaking quite as much any longer. 

"_In a song that even beats minus-ones and sing-alongs._" 

Hermione burst into quiet giggles, slapping one hand over her face as she heard the lyrics that she was very sure Ron made. It just sounded so sincere, so heartfelt, so…_Ron_, somehow. 

"_The sky is full of beautiful stars, _

_And the wind's nice and cold, _

_I'll bet you think I'm crazy,_" 

"My thoughts exactly!" Hermione called over his voice, her eyes glittering mischievously. 

Ron gave her a hopeful smile before continuing. 

"_And this song I made for you, I hope you're getting to love… _

_I'll pour my whole heart out _

_In this one little serenade…just for you,_" 

She watched him, with eyes that were soft and fond, as he rocked back and forth on his heels, still plunging on with his song, his voice quavering. The moon's molten silver light reflected off the crystalline surface of his eyes of cobalt mist. 

"_Don't you think this is all like some movie? _

_Some romantic film, _

_And of course you're the lead performer _

_And I am your leading man _

_In a story that ends with a love eternal…_" 

Hermione turned around and hurried into her room, closing the door behind her. She could still hear Ron singing on as she hurried down the hallway of her home. 

"_The sky is full of beautiful stars _

_And the wind's nice and cold _

_I'll bet you think I've gone insane, me love! _

_And this song I made for you, I hope you're getting to love… _

_I'll pour my whole heart out _

_In this one little serenade…just for you," _

Hermione could still hear him, though his voice was muffled by the walls of their home.

"I see Ron's here," the voice was very amused. 

Hermione paused at the front door, looked back, and saw her mother there. 

"Hi mum," she said breathlessly, unable to keep the smile from regaling her expression. 

"Hi sweetie," her mother gave her a rather amused smile. "I could still hear your—er—_friend _singing. Maybe you should go outside already." 

Hermione nodded. "Right," at that, she pulled the door open. 

_There she is,_ Ron thought as he turned to her, still singing. _God, I bloody hope this works. _

"_I know serenades are unheard of, _

_But I'm sure by now you know _

_That I'd do anything in the world for you _

_No matter how stupid I look, _

_Or how much it could hurt," _

Hermione walked up to him and wound one arm around his neck. He could see her dark eyes glimmering with tears.

She was still smiling. 

Ron wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her close. 

She felt his warm breath upon her lips before she heard him. 

"_I wouldn't care at all, _

_Because I love you._" 

Hermione drew in a sharp breath as she heard the last line, the last chord of the song being strummed by Ron's three companions. 

Everything faded into silence. 

Ron tapped his wand on his throat before he spoke. 

"Hullo," he said quietly, with a smile. 

"Hi," responded Hermione, tilting her head back so that she could look into his endless pools of azure. "That was a nice song you had there." 

"Thank you," said Ron. "I hope you liked it." 

"I did." 

Ron's face suddenly grew serious. "Listen, Mione…I'm sorry about…I don't know. The whole damn sixth year. For acting like such a dolt. I guess I just got scared." 

"Scared of what?" she asked quietly, her gaze resting upon his lips. 

"Didn't you hear my song?" he said, with a grin. "I really _do_ love you. That's why I was scared. That's…er…never happened to me before. And it was daunting, I guess. But now…I'm not scared anymore. I'm just sorry it took me so long." 

"Mm…hmm." Hermione's answer faded into silence as Ron leaned forward and caught her mouth in a slow kiss. 

It was even better than what she had last remembered. This one was like lightning, it cut into the very fabric of her soul, electrifying yet at the same time warming every part of her. The kiss deepened, and the heat intensified. 

After pulling back, Hermione remained cradled in his arms, eyes closed. She would have stayed in that position much longer if she had not remembered that Harry, Fred and George were all watching quite intently and waiting very patiently. 

"Ron?" said Hermione softly. 

"Yeah?" 

_I love you._

"Do you guys want to go inside for some hot cocoa?" 

"That would be nice, thanks." Ron gently kissed her cheek before reluctantly letting go of her. "I'm sure Gred, Forge and Harry'd like that too." 

A/N: Wow. That turned out stranger than I had wanted it to be. . Anyway, please, please comment! :D Thanks. 


End file.
